King crab pots currently in use weigh about 650 to 700 pounds and have a rigid outer main frame made of 11/4 to 11/2 inch mild steel bars. The weight is required to hold these pots in place on the sea floor in certain fishing conditions. The outer frame forms a rectangular box, the top and bottom of which are approximately seven feet square, and each side of which is approximately a three by seven foot rectangle. Inside the outer frame is welded a rigid frame of lighter steel bars to which a netting system is lashed. Tunnels which are used by crabs and fish for entrance into the pots are attached to two opposing sides. The pots are lifted by a rope or cable attached to a side perpendicular to the tunnel openings. A door is placed opposite the lifting side so that the catch may be removed from the pot. Although others have recognized that a collapsible pot would have some advantage, no collapsible pot previously devised has proven durable enough to be used in commercial fisheries in the North Pacific Ocean.